Redrum Is Tasty
Firstly something is wrong. All my games are gone but one. Only one. The only one that my friend created. Ok think me i thought. I had never been broken into and i was flipping out then i found out. That i was tired and bored. The only game i had was a edited and renewed versoin of super metroid that was compatible with the xbox not 360 just xbox. My friend is weird to just flat out weird because he always had that aroma that he was gonna do something unexpected and fatal. His name was Gregory. I've called him to come over and play the game with me. He gleefully said "Sure when?" "Tommorow at 3'a clock."I replied. When he came over he brought his own controller to play. I turned on the xbox and slid it in that went to the title screen. It was regular but I noticed he added a second player mode. "Thats why he brought the controller." I thought. We started the first level and it was very different from the regular version because it was the end of the regular game but then it started what i thought it was an epilouge. "Cool I thought this wasn't gonna be badass bro"I told Greg. "Thanks it took 3 years to finsh this beauty" And it was a beauty with alot better graphics, more guns to start with(Remember end of the game)and to top it all of a longer game. It was like a dlc of super metroid had a baby with skyrim with all the dlcs combined. We played a first hour and it was waaay diffefrent form S.M. expierence because it had a new race of aliens and you fight infected humans that have the brainpower to hold a damn gun. Then something caught my eye when you walk near one you get to see dog tags. These dog tags were blood covered from me shooting the owner but when you look in to them they had the names of famous murders and terrorists. My friend didn't give a single flying fuck about my side of the screen he was just going trigger happy with the new grapple exploder gun. Also to add he made a new search thing when you kill a boss but all i got was a letter first one R. Next one E than D,R,U,M then i got and letter was just said SPACE I,S SPACE, T,A,S,T,Y. There was a collection screen for all the letters thats why I know this. My friend Greg i thought in my own humor was Osama bin latin with his mouth open yelling "AHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA!" "Lawl." I thought. I went to to the collectoin screen and saw that was more spaces to fill. "Bro why does it say redrum is tasty" "Don't ask questoins" He said demonicly like he was a fallen angel angered and filled with wrath. "Firstly something is wrong" I thought."Secondly what is happening" "Thirdly why is every so angry in this game and my only life" My friend turned and said what I think is "Baka" Which means idiot or stupid in japanese. We got to the end of the game every boss defeated but the only one is left the final boss he is huge strong and fast and defys physics in the land of 2-D but we be him. I serched him and the letter was -Gregory. I shocked and then he turned around and said "I'm a direct decendent to both hitler and the real dracula but im better than both die" he pulled out a blade "Bad idea" I thought Because i always have my handy revolver. I Shot him to he had said "Baka" Then droped the giant blade and died. I contacted the arthoritys and said "nice game Bro but firstly redrum is nasty without a wine glass" Category:Wall of Text Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Vidya games Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge Category:Wall of Shit